


lightheaded

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s03e13 Grad Night, M/M, Post 3x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: He couldn’t stop thinking about how David’s eyes watched him carefully as he thanked him for making the first move. They were intense and warm as they tracked Patrick’s expression and it made him melt in his seat.





	lightheaded

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently when I said I would post the next one tomorrow, I meant later today! I just can't believe the love I got so quickly on the last one and I can't wait to share this one with you guys! We're finally here! I hope it lives up to your expectations!
> 
> As per usual, no beta!
> 
> This one is based on Lightheaded by Mario Jose, which is such a cute song! It came across one of my playlists when I was trying to use a different song for this one, and I knew that it lit perfectly! Hope you like this one!

_ You got my lightheaded, I’m stunned by the look in your eyes _

So, that happened. 

David stared at himself in the motel room mirror, an embarrassing smile etched on his face. He was gripping the sink tightly, trying to ground himself as he replayed the night in his mind. His cheeks were beginning to hurt from the grin and he knew Alexis was seconds away from pounding on the door to tell him to hurry up. 

He didn’t care though because it’s still his birthday for thirty more minutes, the cake his parents had gotten for him and Alexis had been delicious, and he and Patrick  _ kissed _ . 

Alexis’ voice rings through the door as she says something to their mom, finally snapping David of it enough to go about his nightly skin care ritual. He has to turn away from the mirror after a few moments because he’s beginning to think he looks crazy with the blinding smile on his face. 

His lips are still tingling from the kiss, giving him a reminder that it had actually happened and it wasn’t just his imagination running wild. Patrick had really asked him on a date. Patrick had really given him a sentimental gift. Patrick had really given him that look after they kissed and told him he was glad David made that happen for them. 

David finally exited the bathroom, biting his lip because he knew Alexis would say something. He made his way over to his bed where the gift bag sat from where he had placed it when he arrived at the motel. 

“Oooh!” Alexis exclaimed, running over to sit on her bed to try and peek inside the bag. “Who gave you that?”

“Patrick,” David said, pulling the frame from the bag. 

“What is it?”

“He framed the receipt from our first sale,” David replied, finger running down the slick frame. 

“He sure likes to frame things,” Alexis smirked and David huffed out a laugh. “That was really nice of him,”

“It was,” David looked up, glancing around the room. “I’m not sure where to put it,”

“Over there,” Alexis pointed at the table near the bathroom door. “You have a perfect view of it from your bed,”

David rolled his eyes but decided to follow the suggestion. Alexis could see right through him and he desperately wanted to tell her about what had happened less than an hour ago, but he knew it would take at least an hour with all of her prying questions and he was exhausted. He also liked the idea of he and Patrick being the only ones that knew until tomorrow. 

David smiled as he stared down at the receipt, letting out a laugh as he read the black ink behind the glass. 

“What’s so funny, David?” Alexis called from where she was in the bathroom. 

“Nothing,” David responded, placing the frame on the table, glad nobody was around to see him position it just so. He liked Alexis’ idea of being able to see it from his bed, reminding him that hours after he had received it, he finally got to know what it was like to kiss Patrick.  

This might go down as the best birthday he’s ever had. 

\---

**Offended that you didn’t tell me that one of the first purchases someone made at our store was the body milk. Was it because you were embarrassed that the customer knew that it was milk for your body?**

_ I guess that that customer had a fiber of common sense unlike me and Stevie _

_ How’s the end of your birthday going? _

**Good. My parents got me and Alexis a cake**

_ Oh, right! Alexis had her graduation tonight _

_ I hope I didn’t tear you away from that _

**Don’t worry, you didn’t. It’s like I told her, I went to her first graduation and it’s not my fault she wasn’t there. Plus, going out with you was a lot more enjoyable.**

_ Oh was it? _

**Yes**

**Thank you again for dinner and the present. I’d say it was the best birthday I’ve had in a long time**

_ You’re welcome. And I’m glad. It was the best night I’ve had in a while _

**Wonder why that is**

_ I think it was the mozzarella sticks _

**Oh definitely, the mozzarella sticks were easily the highlight of the night**

_ The kiss wasn’t bad either. _

**Wasn’t bad? What a compliment**

_ How would you describe it? _

**I don’t know. How would you describe it?**

_ I asked you first _

**It’s my birthday**

_ Yeah, for like ten more minutes _

_ I would describe it as perfect. _

**Me too**

**10/10 would kiss again**

_ I take back what I said about you having a sloppy mouth _

**That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me**

_ Well prepare yourself because I plan on saying a lot of nice things to you from now on _

_ But don’t worry, I’ll never stop teasing you _

**Good.**

\---

Patrick grinned into his pillow as he read the goodnight text David had sent him. He hadn’t been able to wipe the smile off his face since David had gotten out of his car, which had earned him a weird look from Ray when he got home. He hoped that David was having the same problem. 

He just can’t get over how amazing the kiss was. All night, he was worried it would be awkward and weird because he had never kissed another man before, but as soon as David pressed their lips together, all of his worries went out the window. As cheesy as it sounds, he and David had fit together easily and it made him feel stupid for thinking it would be anything but fantastic. 

The night had started off rocky. He had already been nervous but then Stevie showed up and he realized  _ oh god, David doesn’t know this was meant to be a date _ . Patrick had excused himself to go to the bathroom to save himself some embarrassment, and when he returned the embarrassment came flooding back when he saw his gift for David sitting in the middle of the table. But then David opened it, Stevie left, they ate their mozzarella sticks, David kept looking at him like he was finally clued into the fact that this was a date, and the night was good again. 

He chickened out though. Patrick had been able to get his little speech about being glad he had invested in the store out, but then he froze. Thankfully, David knew exactly what he was gearing up for and made the first move, knowing that if he didn’t, Patrick wouldn’t kiss him. 

And the kiss exceeded all expectations. 

Patrick hated that he kept thinking that the kiss was perfect because it made him feel like a teenager, but god, it really was. He couldn’t wait to kiss David Rose many,  _ many _ times in the near future, because the look David had given him once they pulled apart was addicting. He couldn’t stop thinking about how David’s eyes watched him carefully as he thanked him for making the first move. They were intense and warm as they tracked Patrick’s expression and it made him melt in his seat. 

The kiss was dizzying and he couldn’t wait to feel the effects of it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
